noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 382
|image = Rai_382.jpg |Release Date = 30 November 2015 |Chapter = 382 |Volume = 07 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 381 |Next Chapter = Chapter 383}}Continuing their journey to Lukedonia on foot, Rai and Frankenstein run on the ocean's surface and come across a small island that has evidently become a battle stage. Frankenstein looks around and infers that a fight occured recently with one fighter battling multiple opponents. Meanwhile, Rai kneels on one knee to feel the ground with his hand. He calls for his companion and states that the place is filled with Lazark's aura. A flashback when Rajak is shown in the living room, kneeling in front of Rai and Frankenstein. He starts by respectfully declining the offer to join the RK. He continues by saying that he is someone devoted to The Lord so he cannot possibly join Raizel's knights. With exasperation evident on his face, Frankenstein asks what Rajak is talking about, confusing the Clan Leader while Frankenstein sighs. The flashback ends and shows Frankenstein confirming from Rai whether Rajak met his end at the place. The Noblesse stands while taking a fistful of sand from the ground in a silent indignation. Meanwhile, Drakon has taken damage from Kei's latest attack, surprising Kaiyo and Mount. Incredulous at his opponent's claim that he got weaker because of his borrowed regenerative ability, Drakon tells Kei not to be cocky. The holes on his body regenerate and he tells the noble that he can keep fighting because of this regenerative ability contrary to the clan leader's claim that the ability is a hindrance. Kei clarifies that upon accepting the regenerative power, Drakon has thrown his old methods that he has trained with and became power-drunk from his new regenerative ability. Kei then states that he can just finish the werewolf off before he can heal himself and attacks Drakon in an instant. Drakon becomes enraged to think that all the training he has done could have been lost. He also moves to attack Kei but gets hit instead and crashes into a large boulder. The spectators could not believe that Drakon is losing. Drakon jumps up from the crash and continuously sends punches toward the clan leader. He thinks about the countless amount of time he dedicated to become stronger and proudly thinks of himself as one of the strongest warriors among the werewolves. The opponents clash fists which causes an explosion upon impact. It is apparent that Drakon's bones in the right arm are broken when both fighters move back from each other. Drakon is in denial about losing against Kei so he charges up his power to send a large amount of aura towards Kei. The clan leader also releases a large amount of aura to meet Drakon's attack. The noble's blood red aura overpowers Drakon's attack and takes the form of a tiger as in continues forward towards the werewolf. Drakon is sent crashing onto the nearby mountains. At that moment, Kaiyo and Mount both step into battle and simultaenously attack Kei. The noble clan leader blocks both attacks as the three werewolves unite in the battle field.